


that i may rise and stand, overthrow me

by Dearest_Solitude



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Isolated Rey, Magic, Mutual Pining, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Politics, royal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dearest_Solitude/pseuds/Dearest_Solitude
Summary: When Rey’s grandfather shows up with three representatives from the Empire, she is shocked. Aside from his voiceless followers, and his assistant, Enric Pryde, he’s never let anyone see Rey before. She’s been alone in a crumbling castle ever since she was seven years old, learning magic safe from the enemies who want to destroy her. She’s always been a dutiful granddaughter, but as she gets to know her mysterious new bodyguard, she soon realizes things aren’t as simple as she’s been brought up to believe.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7
Collections: Reylo Moodboard Inspiration





	1. The Girl in the Tower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Melusine11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for the Reylo Moodboard Inspiration event in The Writing Den, based on the lovely moodboard below by Melusine11.
> 
> This fic is based lightly on 1300-1400 medieval europe, but it is fantasy, in a fantasy world, so I am taking a lot of liberties with royal heiarchy, titles, and fashion.
> 
> I should be updating soon, hope you enjoy!

  
  


When Rey awoke, the castle was quiet. It usually was at this time. The thin windows of her room, crossed with wrought iron filigree, showed the indigo, predawn sky. Rey slipped from the warmth of her four-poster bed, wincing as the cold hit her skin. She slipped into a pair of fur lined shoes sitting beside her bed, and grabbed a soft robe which had been tossed over the back of her velvet cushioned chaise.

Slipping the robe on, Rey hurried out the door and down the long corridor. The robe was fur lined, wine dark with golden trim. It dragged along the floor behind her as she ran, the patter of her feet against the floor breaking the silence. It was too dim to see where she was going, but she did not hesitate when she swung a quick right, straight into a huge tapestry decorating the wall. 

The tapestry shimmered, like disturbed water, and then calmed, appearing once again as a regular tapestry. To a spectator, it would look as though Rey had simply disappeared.

Rey had enchanted the tapestry, unbeknownst to her grandfather, at the age of fourteen. He’d been teaching her about the spells that hid the castle, her home, from view and she’d been determined to master it.

She had, which was how she was flying up a tight, spiral staircase, the hem of her robe dragging against rough stone. The tower had been her sanctuary for years, a place her grandfather had no idea existed, where his nosy priestesses couldn’t bother her. She could never stay there for too long, she knew they reported her very move to her grandfather, whether she was practicing unassigned magicks, or just overslept. Still, it was nice to have a reprieve, even for a little while.

At the top of the staircase was an old, wooden door with beautiful iron hinges and an ornate lock. Glancing behind her first, Rey leaned down, cupping her hand around the lock as she whispered to it. It unlocked with a click, and she glanced over her shoulder once more before pushing the door open.

The tower room was just large enough for a pile of furs, a small desk, a worn wooden chest, and Rey herself. The furs had been collected over the years from the many unused guest bedrooms in the castle. The priestesses kept the whole place furnished and ready for use, though Rey was the only one living there full time. 

The desk had been much more tricky to get up there. It had taken all of her concentration to levitate it, but, ultimately, that had just been a waste of energy and time, as it was too large to fit up the stairs. Sometimes, mundane solutions were the way to go, and in the end Rey had used a rope pulley system to lift the desk up six floors and through the tower’s huge window. It had been some feat; she’d planned for days, waiting until she knew her grandfather would not be anywhere nearby, and stayed up into the dead of night. She’d already hidden the desk outside, on the far side of the castle, underneath where her little tower was. The tower itself was difficult to spot unless one was looking for it, dwarfed by the larger spires of the intimidating fortress. It was perfect for Rey though, and she got the desk inside with little hassle, though she’d been able to hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears the whole time. The only spell she’d had to use was one she’d learned as a child, to make the desk light enough for her to lift.

The final item in the room, the wooden chest, had been a secret of Rey’s for far longer than the room had. She rarely opened it, though she knew all of the items inside by heart. 

Dragging the chest out from under the desk and over to the window, Rey hopped up on to it, using the boost in height to unlatch the window and throw it open. She clambered up onto the ledge, swinging her legs out into open air.

Hugging her robe tighter around herself, she sighed contentedly, looking out over the thick forest. On the horizon, a tinge of orange was beginning to color the sky, and somewhere, a bird began to sing.  
  


By the time Rey carefully relocked her tower door and crept back down to her room, the sun had chased the last traces of pink from the sky. She’d managed to avoid bumping into anyone on her way back, but her luck ended only a few minutes after slipping back into bed.

“Good morning, my Lady.”

Rey sat up, feigning a yawn. “Good morning, Lord Pryde.” Earl Enric Pryde was a loyal follower of her grandfather’s, and had a nasty habit of allowing himself into Rey’s room whenever it suited him. She knew he secretly hoped to catch her doing something she shouldn't be and report back to her grandfather to win his favor. Rey knew that her grandfather let no one into his confidence regardless of whether they tattled on his granddaughter or not, but she still took great pleasure in annoying Pryde by doing everything _just_ right enough that he couldn’t complain.

“I see you’ve slept in late today. You should have been up and ready an hour ago.” He crossed his arms over his chest, staring at her with pinched lips as she slipped out of bed. There were two priestesses behind him, each dressed in identical, shapeless black robes, and hoods that obscured their faces. One held a bowl of rose water, and another held two neatly folded cloths. The one holding the cloths set them down on the side table, and began to unbutton Rey’s nightdress. 

“Is that so?” Rey asked Pryde disinterestedly, allowing the priestess to slide the nightdress over her head. Pryde averted his eyes, though irritation flitted across his face. Rey was not worried about him trying anything—had never shown interest in anything other than her grandfather’s approval. He was so stone cold, she wasn’t sure he could even have feelings like that.

“Yes,” he hissed, tapping one foot against the floor. The priestess dipped one cloth into the rose water, and began to wash Rey’s arms and neck. The rose water was not warm, and Rey stiffened against the coolness of the air. “As I told you yesterday, the Lord Chancellor would be arriving today, and it is _imperative_ that nothing is out of place when he arrives.” 

Dread sank like a stone in Rey’s stomach. She never listened to what Pryde said to her because it was so rarely ever interesting, but now there was no one to blame but herself. 

“When will he arrive?” She asked, holding her arms above her head as one of the priestesses pulled a shift over her. 

Now that she was covered, Pryde raised his eyes again. “Before noon.” He glanced towards the window, where sunlight caught dust eddies swirling through the air. “I’ll leave you. Be ready.” He started to turn towards the door, but paused. “If I may make a suggestion, my Lady?” The question was a formality. He was going to tell her regardless.

“Go on.” 

“Dress up today. The Lord Chancellor would appreciate it.” He did not elaborate, but turned on his heels, cloak fanning out behind him, and left. She could hear his shoes tapping against the floor as she stepped into the underdress, which was quickly laced up in the back. Around her wrists, the sleeves were cinched with thin blue ribbons. 

“You heard him,” she told the priestesses.“Something fancy today, then.” 

They gave no sign of having heard her, but then they never did. They only spoke to her grandfather, and he rarely wanted them to. Only when they were passing on information about her, she was sure.

They dressed Rey in a fine dress she couldn’t recall seeing before. It was the deep blue color of twilight, with golden trim around the collar and hem of the skirt. Delicate glass beads were sewn into the trim, catching the morning sunlight, sparkling as Rey moved. A golden cord was wrapped around her waist, starting under her breasts and crisscrossing down to where it tied just below her navel. She was not particularly well endowed, but it accentuated what little curves she had. 

As one priestess slipped on her sleeves, lacing the sides up and making sure they were each secured to the bodice, the other began to braid Rey’s long hair with threads of gold, leaving half of it down long, the rest artfully piled atop the back of her head. Finally, a heavy, velvet cloak was draped over her shoulders, pinned with heavy golden medallions bearing the family sigil. The dark red popped against the blue, and when Rey slipped into a pair of golden slippers, she looked like a woman who deserved her title.

Rey looked herself over using her fingers to gently feel what she could not see. Her grandfather did not permit her to keep a mirror in her room, insisting that it would only distract her and lead to vanity. Rey suspected there was another reason, but had yet to discover what it could be. The priestesses always made her look stunning though, so Rey had no reason to worry. She didn’t care much what she looked like, anyways.

“Thank you,” Rey told the priestesses, who curtsied to her before turning and swiftly leaving her room. Rey wiggled experimentally in the gown, stretching and twisting to test her limits. They had laced it tightly, and she greatly restricted, as she suspected she might be. These dresses were meant to be worn to formal occasions, not for climbing outside or running about as she preferred to do.

“My Lady!” Rey, who had just begun considering whether or not she had time to grab some breakfast, spun around to see Earl Pryde standing, red faced, in the doorway. “He’s here!”

  
  
  


Though Lord Chancellor did not have a very imposing figure, he was one of the scariest men Rey had ever seen. To be fair, she had not seen many men in her life. Her grandfather had moved her to this castle and away from society for her own safety when she was only seven years old. She imagined even if she’d met all the men in the world, though, he would still be the most terrifying.

It was something about his eyes, his smile. He feared no one, and carried himself as such. He had no reason to fear, of course. As Lord Chancellor and Arch Mage of the realm, his position and mastery of the arcane made him immune to any threat, political or otherwise. 

The Lord Chancellor was a private person, so even Rey knew little about his history. He split his time between the castle, and a citadel in the capitol. He had been alive since the empire had founded, long before even Rey’s parents had been born. In that time he had accrued many followers, his magicks and knowledge guiding the Emperor and the people in the will of the gods. When they were satisfied, through his power the empire flourished. When they were not, he enacted their displeasure. 

“You are my heir,” he told Rey, time and time again. “One day the gods will speak through you, and you will channel their power. Our family descends from the gods, our bloodline is the chosen one. Do you understand?”

She learned to tell him that yes, she did understand, and not to ask questions. He revealed to her what he wanted to when he wanted to, and trying to get more out of him before only brought punishment. 

Still, he bade her stay in the castle for her own safety, with only the priestesses and sometimes Pryde and himself for company, for she did not yet know how to defend herself against the world like he did. He couldn’t bare to see her killed by those who opposed the gods, slain like her parents had been.

That was why she could hardly believe her eyes as she watched the magic of the main archway shudder, mirror like fractals shuddering around a whole party of travelers.

There were two carriages, one dark and decorated, the other simple, carrying the empire's colors, red and black. Behind them were two carts full of luggage, and an ensemble of servants, carrying bags and leading livestock into the courtyard. There must have been twenty of them! Rey had never seen so many people all together in her whole life.

At the front of the group were three men on horseback. Two wore shining silver armor, plumed helmets covering their faces, and road monstrously big horses, one white and the other black. The third figure was a man with red hair, dressed in fine clothes, on an elegant looking chestnut horse. 

Rey stood patiently with Pryde and a group of black clad priestesses as the group approached. Those on horseback dismounted off to the side as everyone else filed into the courtyard. Three of the priestesses broke off, leading the servants, carts, and livestock away, while two others hurried over to the dark carriage, and helped the Lord Chancellor out of it.

He looked the same as he always did, dressed in simple clothes, and a thick, black cloak. His face was pale and wrinkled, but also somehow ageless. He clutched a thick, wooden staff, an expressionless priestess at each arm as he walks, but that was really just for show. The easiest way to breach someone’s defenses was to let them underestimate you. Rey was sure the “old man” performance was for the benefit of his guests only.

She curtsied low. “Welcome home, Your Grace.” She could feel Pryde and the remaining priestesses kneeling behind her.

“Reyna, my darling. Stand.” He took her hand and turned to the three outsiders, who were now handing their horses off to servants. “This is my granddaughter, Lady Reyna.”

The taller of the two in armor inclined his head at her, but the other did not move. The red haired man stepped forward, and bowed. His face was pinched, like he had just bit into something sour.

“It’s an honor to meet you, my Lady.”

Before she could respond, her grandfather waved a hand. “It has been a long journey, my dear. Let us retire inside. We have much to discuss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter didn’t have much action, but the next one is very interesting and full of actual reylo interaction I PROMISE.


	2. The Rainbow Room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I drew a piece of fanart inspired by this story for reylo week! You can see it [here.](https://leahbout.tumblr.com/post/616699025669947392/reylo-week-2020-day-2-fairy-tale-i-loved)  
>  I hope everyone is doing well during this scary time. Be kind to yourself. I hope you enjoy this new chapter :)

Rey rarely ever entered The Rainbow Room. It was huge, with wide, stained glass windows, picturing clever portrayals of gods and nature. The windows were one of a kind, made with such expert craftsmanship and intricate magic that they actually moved, telling the stories that they portrayed. The room was, aptly, named after them.

The beautiful windows overlooked the courtyard, which Rey was sure had once been quite stunning. Now the arches crumbled and thorny rose bushes climbed up the huge trees, the garden free and unbridled. 

The furnishings of the rainbow room were grander than the rest of the castle. Polished weapons and suits of armor decorated the walls and corners, bookshelves— that Rey was not ever allowed to touch— lines the walls, filled with rare books with knowledge of other lands and cultures.

At one end of the room a huge fire roared in the fireplace, above which a larger than life portrait of the Lord Chancellor overlooked the room’s occupants with stern disapproval. There was a sitting space, with plush couches, but The Lord Chancellor opted to dine with his guests instead. Further into the room gorgeous hand carved chairs sat around a stately table, which was, for the occasion, laden with fresh fruit and bread, pitchers of wine and ale, jars of fresh honey, and delicious smelling meats. Rey’s mouth watered at the smell as soon as they entered, but she knew that the food nor the grandeur was for her. It was, of course, to impress the guests.

The Rainbow Room had been built for entertaining powerful quests. It was not meant for the castle's residence, which was why Rey rarely ever thought of it. If she was being completely honest, the large port rate of her grandfather was so realistic, she couldn’t bare to look at it. The usually gruesome endings of the tales in the windows also set her at ill ease. There were plenty of books she was actually allowed to read in the small library her grandfather had provided for her, and what else could the room offer?

Now, as she sat at her grandfather’s right side, watching their guests shift uncomfortably under the gazes of two Lord Chancellor’s, she finally understood.

“Your Grace, what a… lovely castle you have,” said the red head, who was sitting across from Rey. He had been side eyeing her for some time, when he thought she wasn’t watching. She had tried to smile at him once, but he’d turned his head away. 

“Thank you, Lord Hux. I am sure that you did not expect I would settle for anything less.” Her grandfather popped a grape in his mouth with relish. “This land has been under the Palpatine crest for many generations.”

The red head, “Lord Hux,” nodded, eyeing Rey again. This time she pretended not to see it, and looked down the table to the other guests.

The knight who had been riding the black horse had still not removed his helmet. He was standing near the door they’d entered from. No one had invited him to join the meal, or even looked at him at all. The other knight, the taller one who had been riding the white horse, had removed his helmet, and turned out not to be a ‘him’ at all.

She was striking, with shorne blonde hair and a proud air about her. Priestesses notwithstanding, Rey had no experience with other women. She hadn’t any idea a woman could become a knight, nor that they could be so tall and broad. Rey had never considered herself a small woman—Well, she’d barely ever considered her appearance  _ at all _ —But she felt woefully lacking in comparison to the amazonian sharing her table.

“I think we are forgetting the reason we are all here,” the woman said, smiling at Rey. Rey blushed, and ducked her head. She hadn’t meant to have been caught staring. “Lord Chancellor, is Lady Reyna aware of the new… arrangement?” 

Rey swiveled to look at her grandfather, who was dabbing at his mouth with an embroidered napkin. “What arrangement, Your Grace”

He set the napkin down. “My dear, for as long as I have raised you, I have taught you that Palpatine’s are destined for a greater purpose. That we have the blood of the gods in our veins.”

Rey nodded, trying to swallow the apprehension building in her throat.

“Well, since my last visit to you, the gods have spoken to me. They have told me that Emperor Snoke, a great man who they, through me, saw into power, must marry before the year is out.” He paused, and plucked another grape from the platter. “They have told me, dear Reyna, that his bride must be  _ you _ .”

Rey was perfectly still, unable to breath. On the far wall, every single book shot off the shelf, shredding itself in mid air. 

Lord Hux let out a shout, he and the beautiful woman on their feet. The knight by the door had drawn his sword and taken a wide legged stance. Her grandfather ate his grape, chewing thoughtfully, as ancient paper-and-leather scraps shot about around their heads. Finally, he swallowed. 

“Reyna, that is quite enough. You’re upsetting the guests.”

Rey forced a deep breath in through her mouth, relaxing her hands away from the edge of the table, where her fingernails had carved little slivers into the wood. A flurry of paper fluttered down around them, but the Lord Chancellor waved a hand, and disappeared before a single one touched the ground.

Lord Hux sputtered. “Your Grace! You cannot expect— A future  _ Empress  _ cannot have temper tantrums! I—”   
  


With another wave of his hand, the Lord Chancellor cut him off. “That’s why you’re here, isn’t it?” He turned to Rey. “Reyna, apologize for your outburst. It was unbecoming.”

Rey swallowed, trying to find her voice. “I’m sorry for losing control like that. I was simply- surprised.” The last word came out choked, and Rey’s face turned an awful shade of grey, but it was good enough for her grandfather. 

“Reyna. My darling. You must understand that I know what is best for you. It’s not as though the Gods have asked you to marry a peasant boy! You’ll be an empress! The most powerful woman in the empire!” He paused and took a breath, composing himself. “I am sure you wouldn’t wish to disrespect the gods, would you?”

Tension crackled between them, and Rey shook her head. “Of course not, Your Grace. As I said, you simply took me by surprise. “

Her grandfather smiled, and placed his withered hand over her own. “Good girl. Now, let me introduce you to our guests.”

The knight by the door put away his sword, and the woman and Lord Hux sat down. Hux was watching her rather sourly, arms crossed. When her grandfather gestured to him, he stood back up.

“Reyna, this is Earl Hux of Arkanis. He works at the right hand of Emperor Snoke. In the coming weeks, he will be educating you on what you will need to know to take your role as empress. I am told he is an expert in foreign policy, military strategy, and politics. You’ll have to see for yourself.”

Hux nodded his head at Rey. He was attractive, in a boyish sort of way, but the way his thin lips pinched as he looked at her made Rey not like him much at all. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Earl Arkanis,” she said.

“Lord Hux will do.” He did not return her sentiments. 

Her grandfather gestured towards the woman in white armor and Hux set back down. “This Captain Phasma of Sycre. She is the head of the royal guard. She also holds the title of countess. As empress, you will face many threats, both to your empire and to your person. The Captain will teach how to protect yourself against threats to your life—”

“I  _ know _ how to protect myself,” Rey cut in.

Hux closed his eyes, as if in pain, reaching up to rub his temples. Her grandfather’s eyes shot over to her, and Rey immediately realized her mistake.

“I’m so sorry for interrupting, Your Grace.”

He nodded. “Though her position is not necessarily conventional, as a woman in court, Phasma will also be able to conduct you in certain areas Lord Hux cannot. Together they will be making an Empress out of you.”

Rey nodded slowly. She still could barely fathom the words her grandfather was saying. It had never been said, but she had always believed that she was being groomed to take over her grandfather’s position one day. She’d never really considered marriage, let alone become  _ empress. _

“So when… when am I to be married?” She asked finally. 

Phasma suppressed a smile as Hux dropped his head into his hands. Rey’s grandfather ignored it, dabbing at his mouth with a napkin. “On the summer’s solstice.”

Rey blinked, quickly doing the math in her head. “But that’s… that’s only three months from now! That’s- that’s not— Grandfather, that’s hardly any time at all!”

She didn’t realize she was standing until Hux jumped to his feet as well. “Lady Reyna,” he hissed, sharp and venomous. “You will not  _ shout _ in the presence of the Lord Chancellor, you will not  _ argue _ with the Lord Chancellor, and you  _ certainly _ will not call him ‘ _ Grandfather’  _ in the presence of company.” He took a deep breath, and sat down. “And don’t grip the edge of the table like that, you look barbarous.”

Captain Phasma had turned her head, hiding her grin. Rey’s grandfather smiled too, ignoring the outburst, and ate another grape.

“I-” her face turned red, and she let go of the table, smoothing her skirt. “I’m sorry. Please excuse me.” She sat, staring down at the polished wood of the tabletop, trying to quell the emotion bubbling in her chest. 

“Your Grace, I do have to agree with your granddaughter’s point, however improperly it was made. Three months is hardly enough to- to— and I mean no offense— make  _ this _ into a proper empress.” He gestured at Rey, who straightened, brows furrowing. “I mean, even if she  _ had _ been raised in court her whole life, three month is- it’s— for a royal wedding? Representative’s will have to be sent to every one of our territories, thousands of invitations will have to be sent—the dress should take a year and half, at least!” 

Rey was now positive that Captain Phasma’s shoulder’s were shaking with laughter.

Rey’s grandfather did not look concerned. “Well, it’s your job to figure it out, no? I’d hate to tell the Emperor you’d been less than exemplary.”

Hux’s face went red as his hair. “Yes. Of course you are right, Your Grace. We’ll...” he took a deep breath, glaring down at the platter of cheese in front of him. “We’ll start immediately.”

Her grandfather smiled. “I’m glad to hear it. Now,” he pushed back his chair. “I've had a long journey, and there are some matters I must take care of before I retire. If you would like, Reyna can show you around the castle. If you want to retire, simply ask one of the priestesses to take you to your rooms. I will see you all tomorrow.” With that, he rose and left. The knight in the doorway bowed as he passed, and Rey suddenly realized they still hadn’t been introduced.

Hux was the first to speak. “I suppose we’ll have to make the best of this miserable situation. We only have three months after all.” 

Phasma stood up. “It has been a rather long journey.” She raised her arms above her head in a stretch, and Rey averted her eyes to not be caught staring. “Lady Reyna, is there a reason Chancellor Palpatine keeps you out here? One would think he'd have wanted you with him at court all these years.”

Rey blinked. “This castle has been in the Palpatine’s family for generations, and the magicks run deep here. I am not nearly as strong as he is yet, but I am safe here. My parents were killed when I was young, so I am the only Palpatine’s heir. I supposed that is why he’s been… so protective of me.” 

Phasma nodded, but Hux was already shaking his head. “Have you- have you  _ ever _ been to court? Any court?”

Rey shook her head. “No. I’ve haven’t been off the castle grounds since I was seven.”

He groaned. “This is a disaster. Where did I go wrong? Why are the gods punishing me?”

“ _ You’re _ not the one whose had to listen to a pinch-faced weasel insult her all afternoon,” Rey snapped back, before clapping a hand over her mouth,

Phasma’s eyes went wide, and Hux stared at her, shock etched into his face. “How  _ dare you?”  _ He hissed.

“Oh goodness, I am so sorry, I can’t believe I just said that—” She started to backtrack, until the deep sound of laughter began to fill the room. 

“Shut up, Ren!” Hux yelled.

Rey stood, whirling to look at the knight in the doorway. His posture seemed more relaxed now that her grandfather was gone.

“Why? She’s right,” he said. His voice was deep, so deep, and Rey felt a shiver roll down her spine.

“Um,” she said, swallowing, “I don’t believe we’ve been introduced.”

As Hux muttered something with the words “incorrigible” and “introducing herself,” the knight took two steps forward and knelt. “Kylo Ren, at your service.”

Rey blinked. No one had ever knelt for her before. “Oh, ah, I’m Lady Reyna Palpatine, but I am sure you heard that before.” She paused a moment. “Do you… have a title?”

Behind them, Hux snorted.

The knight shook his head. “Sir Ren, if you want. I’m merely a knight.” He stood up, and Rey was amazed by how he towered over her. She wasn’t particularly short—at least she didn’t think so—but her head only seemed to come up to the bottom of his helmet. 

Glancing around, she noticed that all of the guests were rather tall. Was everyone out in the empire this tall? Her grandfather and all the priestess were not nearly this height. She couldn’t imagine being the shortest in the room all the time. It would certainly take some getting used to.

“It’s nice to meet you, Sir Ren.” She wanted to ask if he would take off his helmet, but thought it might be rude. She didn’t want to anger Hux any further than she had, and her head was still pounding with the news that she was getting married in only three months' time, too Emperor Snoke, no less! “If that is all, I think I will retire to my room now. It was...nice to meet you all.”

Kylo Ren included his head at her, and stood back, allowing her to pass. She curtsied, and quickly left, heart pounding in her chest. As much as she wanted to, she didn’t head to her tower. It was too dangerous with her grandfather's home. Instead she went to her bedroom and buried herself beneath the many blankets on her bed. How could this be happening? She was going to become empress? She didn’t know anything about ruling, or marriage, or—Snoke. She ‘d never even met him!

The Gods couldn’t be disobeyed, though. And her grandfather was right, empress wasn’t the end of the world. It would be exciting, not to be alone in the middle of nowhere anymore.She could meet new people, make new friends. Maybe she’d even love her husband. 

Rey didn’t leave her room again that day, pacing restlessly as she weighed the possible outcomes of her impending fate. 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the poem “Batter my heart, three-person'd God” by John Donne


End file.
